Determination's Got The Best Of Me
by KeikoNoritsu
Summary: Ryoko and Miya missed the buss the summercamp but find themselves into the digital world, and on the server continent nonetheless Find out which adventures they will stumble uppon before and after they met up with the other digidestineds. Contains 2 oc sisters Ryoko and Miya Watanabe. Also contains TaixOC and in the sequel KenxOC.
1. Chapter 1

In the summer of that year, strange events occurred all over earth...

In Southeast asia, the paddy fields dried up from drought...

Heavy rains flooded the Middle East…

and America suffered from freezing temperatures...

For two certain siblings whom had missed the bus to summer camp, little did they know that this signaled the beginning of an adventure in an unknown world.

Ryoko awoke with a startle, not because of her little sisters attempts to wake her up, but a loud noise which clearly came from their own backyard. With a flash of dark red/brown hair she suddenly jumped up from her bed fully dressed, which startled her little sister quite a bit widening her eyes in a mixture of slight surprise/annoyance since Miya had been under the impression that her older sister hadn't been up earlier that morning.

"So you mean to tell me that you were awake this whole time?" Miya sort of scolded softly annoyance could be heard in her voice, even though it wasn't that noticeable.

"Well… not the whole time, I just fell back asleep?"

Ryoko sweatdropped as her younger sister crossed her arms in disapproval, this hadn't been the first time that her older sibling had pulled something like this off and today really wasn't a good day to do something like this since they had now missed the bus to summer camp. Luckily their mother already figured that Ryoko wouldn't wake up on time so she'd offered Miya to drive them once she's got back from doing her groceries.

"Nevermind me being awake, why don't we check out what that noise was?"

Before Miya had any say in it Ryoko dragged her by the arm to the backyard of their house. Both of them looked around, Ryoko more frantically than Miya but the younger sibling was sure to find out what the noise had been first as she stared at two small craters which had formed in the grass of their backyard

"Sis, could it have been a meteor shower causing that loud noise? Since it sure sounded that way and now there are these craters..."

As soon as Ryoko turned around to face her sister, for a second registering that her sister just mentioned meteorites, she came rushing over and further inspected the small craters while bending down on her knees.

"Meteorites? Aren't they usually a bit larger than this? Mom sure is going to get pissed off though, the lawn is ruined now"

Miya didn't have the chance to reply since she was interrupted as suddenly 2 rather small glowing objects floated out of the craters which they had concluded now weren't really caused by meteorites afterall.

As the objects floated to the sky both siblings managed to catch them just in time, as both of them stared curiously at the small stopwatch like machines.

"What is this supposed to be?"

"Not sure… it kind of looks like a stopwatch"

Miya responded while Ryoko started pushing the buttons as if to trigger a reaction of the strange device. While Ryoko realised that the button mashing was of no use, they faced each other looking into each other's brown eyes which looked so similar, as if questioning each other what to do next.

"And now what? This strange thing doesn't react at all"

"... Why don't we go inside first?" Miya suggested, but what else were they to do? It's not as if they knew what the purpose of these devices was.

Ryoko let out a long sigh but nodded nonetheless while following her younger sibling inside, though for a moment she stopped staring at their father's computer in confusion. As she took a closer look she noticed that the screen was covered in digits, not taking her eyes of the screen she quickly questioned her brown haired sister.

"Miya, didn't dad turn his computer off this morning?"

"Yeah I think so, why?"

However as Miya turned around to see why her sister questioned her about this, the screen started to light up in a shade of bright blue and before either one of them could even think everything went black.

'What happened? Was it all a simple dream?'

The small brown haired girl opened her chocolate coloured eyes staring at the sky above, however when she recalled what happened before she sat up quite startled. She looked around her, not quite recognizing any of her surroundings.

"Ryoko, wake up! I've waited for you for such a long time!"

She faced the source of the voice that had obviously called out to her older sister, her eyes widening in the progress. She rubbed her eyes making sure she wasn't just imagining things, was there really a small blueish creature jumping up and down on her sister's chest? She pinched her arm, and it hurt. That meant she surely wasn't just dreaming about these weird events nor the blue creature that was hopping up and down on her sibling.

Where on earth did they land? How could that creature even talk? And most importantly how did he know Ryoko's name? Questions flooded her mind as she dusted herself off getting up with one swift movement and clearing her throat. When the creature turned to face her she wondered if she had said something wrong as it looked up at her with big sad eyes.

"Why won't she wake up? She didn't die did she?"

For a second she was speechless, this creature was obviously very worried about Ryoko. She walked over to both of them, listening to her sisters heartbeat. After a small pause, thinking what exactly she was supposed to answer she finally replied a small reassuring smile forming on her lips when she did so.

"No she's still breathing, she's usually really bad at getting up though so don't worry"

As if on cue Ryoko woke up eyeing the creature on top of her with curiosity showing in her brown eyes. He obviously sensed Ryoko's awakening as he faced her with a big smile and eyes full of happiness.

"Ryoko, you're awake! I'm so happy! I've been waiting for such a long time and was afraid that you might've died while arriving here, especially since you didn't move."

"Where is here exactly? And who or even what are you?" Ryoko questioned while sitting up as the creature jumped off of her.

"We're on the Server continent and I'm called Dorimon, I'm a Digital Monster!"

Both siblings sweatdropped, this really didn't get them any further. Server continent, where was that supposed to be? Digital Monster, they'd never heard of those either. Ryoko dusted herself off and got up deciding that sitting around wasn't going to get them anywhere either.

"Well I guess we should check this place out and think of a way to get home. Are we even still in Japan? Since it doesn't really look like it..."

Miya quickly took hold of her sister's shirt before she could walk off to explore their current residence.

"Say Dorimon, are there any humans around here?" She questioned the furry blueish animal as it's face clearly showed that it was puzzled.

"What are humans? Something like you? I haven't ever seen any around here. But I could take you to the village if you'd like"

"Village? That probably means that there are humans right?" Miya was quite content with Dorimon's answer even though it said it hadn't seen any humans around the area, a village could surely atleast get them somewhere instead of wandering around aimlessly and maybe even getting lost in the process.

"I'm not sure afterall I didn't see any the last time I visited, but maybe the Koromon in that village can help us out, they're usually really friendly"

The siblings followed the blueish creature cautiously while taking in their surroundings, neither of them recognized any of the seemingly subtropical trees since they surely didn't look anything like the trees back at home. However they soon reached the village, considering they could already notice the small hut-like houses through the forest trees which they had been walking through for about an hour or two now.

"Is that the village over there? Come on Miya, let's hurry up and find out if there are other humans there!"

The 8 year old again didn't have any time to react, her sister just dragged her along as she ran in the direction of the village. It didn't take long however to put Ryoko to a sudden stop making her little sister crash straight into her back and making her fall back on her butt.

"Ouch, you could've atleast warned me before stopping so abruptly…"

Ryoko didn't really reply to her sister nor did she take notice of the small pout that had formed on her face as she herself was too busy studying the light pink creatures that inhabited the little village.

"Oh look we have visitors!" one of the creatures spoke up while many turned to face the two girls and their Dorimon.

"Dorimon we didn't expect you to return so soon?" another questioned as Dorimon's face fell.

"So I suppose you still haven't seen Moonmon anywhere have you?"

The Koromon shook their head while slight sadness washed over them suddenly.

"Anyway let me introduce you to Ryoko and-"

Dorimon faced Miya quickly recalling that he hadn't even asked her name when she arrived. Of course he knew Ryoko's name after all this was it's partner but the smaller human? He blushed slightly in embarrassment turning his head away from her.

"My name is Miya I'm Ryoko's little sister~"

The pigtailed girl finished the sentence as she'd noticed that Dorimon didn't know her name either, a polite smile playing on her lips.

"It's nice to meet Dorimon's friends~! We welcome you to our village"

Soon after the said sentence Ryoko's stomach grumbled loudly, she blushed a bit scratching the back of her head with one hand and holding her stomach with the other.

"Don't mind me I just didn't have breakfast nor lunch yet"

"We have loads of food if you'd like some? Dorimon's friends are our friends too~"

These Koromon sure were a friendly bunch making Miya wonder slightly if all the creatures in this strange world behaved like this. They followed the bunch of Koromon into one of the larger huts were they noticed all kinds of fruits stashed onto a large table. The Koromon insisted them all to sit down and eat, thus so they did. Of course Ryoko as per usual eating like she hadn't ate something for years while her little sister ate the food slowly, savouring the taste that was quite different than she was used to.

"Say have you seen any humans around here other than us?" After the smaller sibling finished her own meal while Ryoko wasn't quite finished stuffing her face yet she questioned one of the light pink creatures.

"What is a human?" it replied to the question with another question.

"Hmm how is the best way to explain this… something that looks like me or my sister actually"

"I don't recall seeing humans anywhere around…. I feel bad though seems like we can't be any help to Dorimon or his friends afteral" Sadness again was shown in Koromon's face while answering.

Miya looked down disappointment showing in her eyes, but that disappointment soon got replaced by surprise as she heard talking outside of the hut they were residing in.

"Did you expect more visitors?" Ryoko questioned, while she still had food in her mouth which made it hard to make out what she was trying to ask.

Dorimon's fur slightly furrowed as it glared towards the entrance of the hut, anger was clearly shown in it's eyes meaning it must've known what was coming next. He ran outside in a rush on it's own while Miya and Ryoko followed the blue creature outside wondering what was going on. They looked around as they noticed a hurdle of blue creatures with red eyes coming closer to the hut and boy they didn't look really happy.

"Miya, get the Koromon to safety! I'll handle this~!"

Ryoko ordered her sister as she'd noticed that Dorimon was trying to protect the Koromon all on it's own. She sure admired the fact that Dorimon wasn't afraid to do it on it's own but there were too many of them for one to handle all by yourself. Miya didn't take a second glance before leaving them by themselves and managing to get the Koromon out of the hut atleast and moving them to the smaller huts. She entrusted her older sister to know what she was doing, after all she did know what to do at home with any bullies as well and this didn't seem like that much of a different situation.

"You don't have to do this alone anymore buddy" Ryoko smiled at Dorimon while taking a nearby stick that she'd found on the ground getting into a fighting stance. She wasn't afraid to hit these creatures if it meant protecting the village, after all she owed them.

"Ryoko… I'm not sure if we'll be able to defeat those Pagumon, there are a lot more than there usually where.." Worry could be heard as it replied to it's partner. But Ryoko was determined to help out as a sort of thank you to the Koromon for their hospitality.

Both of them together managed to defend the village quite well until the Pagumon had the smart idea to attack as a group rather than one by one like they did before. Ryoko had fallen down in the process of their attack as they surrounded them quickly. In that same moment Miya came back trying to get the Pagumon away from her sister in worry but there were just too many of them.

"We can't give up now, we must protect the village"

Ryoko grabbed the stick once again, not willing to give up she started defending herself again while Dorimon looked at her in admirement. The device she had picked up at home soon started glowing up and so did Dorimon, it didn't even take a blink of an eye and where Dorimon stood before there was a slightly larger in fur covered dragonlike beast in the same colour scheme as Dorimon was.

"Dorimon, is that you?" Ryoko questioned as the creature shook it's head with a slight smirk forming on it's face "I'm called Dorumon now"

Dorumon soon moved in front of its partner making sure the Pagumon couldn't get through it as it started attacking with what seemed like iron spheres that fired from its mouth.

"It's too strong, even with so many we don't stand a chance" One of the pagumon mentioned as they soon made a retreat leaving the village alone and the Koromon surrounded them clearly grateful for their attempt to protect them.

"Whoa, you evolved~"

"That's so amazing Dorumon, how did you do that?"

"Thank you so much for saving us~"

Dorumon blushed a bit in embarrassment as it scratched the back of it's head with a grin on it's face. "I'm not sure how I did it, but I think it has something to do with Ryoko… She made me able to"

"Eh? Me? I didn't even do anything" Ryoko wondered outloud and her sibling nodded in agreement to her older sister. "She's right, what did she do then to make you…. how you call it 'Evolve'?"

"Her determination to not give up just inspired me…." Dorumon nodded approving of his own answer though he wasn't sure if that was really the reason. It just happened and that's what's most important right?

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Oh no, they couldn't intrude on their hospitality even longer. It's not that they didn't appreciate the offer and the dinner they had served them tasted wonderful, not to mention that the Koromon were more than kind to both girls as well as Dorumon.

But even if they did help them chase off the Pagumon, it didn't feel right to stay there longer than necessary. After all, they still needed to find a way to get home somehow, even if that was, in Ryoko's opinion, pretty impossible at the moment. Of course, she wouldn't say it outloud in worry that it would only cause slight depression for her younger sibling Miya.

Dorumon did, however, seem to share Ryoko's opinion on leaving the small and cozy village since he too seemed to be in a hurry to find something or maybe even someone, Ryoko made a mental note to ask him about this sooner or later. As they walked just far enough from the village and were just about to enter the jungle they came from again, Ryoko stopped moving and started looking at the sky in wonder.

"I don't think it would be too smart to walk back in the jungle again, right?" She questioned both Dorumon and Miya.

"No I guess we should find a sleeping spot around here, it's getting way too dark to return to the jungle now.."

Ryoko smiled, knowing that Miya was always was the voice of reason between the two of them. It really amazed her sometimes that her little sister could be so calm and collected about certain situations, considering that it didn't seem like they would be returning home anytime soon.

"Well then.. I suggest we just sleep right here, the grass is soft enough and I'm pretty tired anyhow.."

Miya chuckled "You're always tired I bet you could even sleep on a rock if you needed to"

"Well you can sleep in my lap, that way you'll have a softer place to sleep and we can keep each other warm"

Ryoko grinned slightly before sitting down onto the soft grass. Dorumon just looked between the two sisters observing their interaction. Usually Dorumon was a happy go lucky digimon but even he got tired today not to mention he was stuffed. Miya soon placed herself with her arms and head into Ryoko's lap sighing softly.

"Say Dorumon, the Koromon mentioned back there that they couldn't help you either.. Is there also something you are looking for?"

Dorumon looked up at the younger sibling debating in his mind whether to tell them or not, but as this was in the end probably more important to them than to himself, he decided it might be for the better if he just told them.

"Well I got separated from a few friends actually... One of those is right here somewhere on the Server continent and the others are still on File Island."

"File Island, huh... I guess you are searching for your friend who's on this continent as well right? I mean if the others are on a separate Island it'd be pretty hard to get there I suppose" Ryoko butted in obviously thinking outloud, since Dorumon was previously Dorimon she'd imagine it being really hard for such a small digimon to cross the water to a different island.

"Yup, her name is Moonmon. Her and I both got seperated from our other friends by Devimon whom put us on the Server Continent once he realised that we were 2 of the 10 Digimon whom were waiting for the chosen children to arrive.."

"Wait wait wait, so there are more humans in this world? But are they on the different island also, just like your friends?" Ryoko interrupted him again, wondering what those chosen children he spoke of might be like.

"I'm not sure, I guess they are... I can't think of a different reason why Devimon would put us here... Anyhow, Moonmon and I got separated since we split up when Etemon started chasing us. Since then, I haven't seen her"

Ryoko looked down at Miya, noticing that she'd already fallen asleep she smiled gently, petting her head. Maybe finding Moonmon would atleast get them anywhere, so now aside of their mission to go home they got this sidequest so to say.

"Well I guess I can speak for the both of us and say that we'll help you find Moonmon in any way we can. Afterall I don't think we'll be getting home right away and atleast we'll get to see a bit more of this continent. Not to mention that maybe along the way we'll even discover why we were brought here at all."

"Thank you, Ryoko" Dorumon smiled before curling himself up next to Ryoko, holding his tail slightly with it's paw and she had to admit, it was quite a cute sight.

The moonshine soon took her attention as she looked up at the large white globe,which didn't even look so different from their own moon back at home. She soon found herself in deep thoughts wondering how this adventure might continue and what this new world may bring them before they return home.

_

It had been several hours already since they'd woken up from their short night sleep, Ryoko had to admit to herself that sleeping right there on the grass wasn't as cozy as she thought it would be. Walking through the forest was all they had been doing since breakfast. Lucky them they found a refrigerator with a few eggs in them and Ryoko carefully prepared them for breakfast with a little help of Dorumon that is. What a fridge was actually doing in the middle of the forest was beyond them, but it wasn't any weirder than the vending machines they had encountered not too long ago.

Miya's stomach was the first that could be heard growling as they came to a stop, both her older sibling and their newly made friend staring at her with slight surprise. In response her face reddened, avoiding there gaze in embarrassment. As if on cue both Ryoko's as well as Dorumon's stomach responded to Miya's in a loud growl, causing Ryoko to grin.

"Looks like it's about time to find us some lunch"

"I guess we can only hope that there are a few vending machines or refrigerators out here in the woods.."

They walked on for a bit, taking in their surroundings in search of the objects mentioned before by the younger of the two siblings. Out of the corner of her eye the older Watanabe sister witnessed Dorumon sprinting off all of sudden in a certain direction.

"Looks like Dorumon found something!"

This surely took Miya's attention, resulting in both sisters quickly following the blueish beast type digimon. Following him proved to be more difficult than the girls had imagined for Dorumon had an outstanding endurance, even Ryoko whom practiced soccer now and then had trouble keeping up with his speed. A house could be seen a little bit further, giving the sisters the motivation to run faster in the hope of atleast getting something to eat.

As they reached the house Dorumon was already waiting for them, a confused look spread his face once he saw the girls stopping, breathing problems could be heard emitting from both.

"why are you so out of breath?"

"Do you even realise how fast you ran? We can't keep up with that..."

Dorumon grinned at Ryoko's reply pointing in the direction of the house explaining that he ran so fast because he smelled food. Ryoko looked up at the house and for a second she was afraid of dieing with the cause being a heart attack, this wasn't just a house, it was HUGE, she seriously felt like an ant in it's presence.

She started spacing out for a second wondering what kind of monstrous person or even Digimon would live in that sort of house, she snapped out of it however as Miya and Dorumon waved at her from the entrance motioning that it was safe to enter. Deciding against her worries she then followed them both in and started exploring this huge house together.

Once they managed to find the kitchen, they started to cook themselves some of the huge food in an equally large cooking pan. Of course they needed to do so in teamwork as all of them were way too small to do it by themselves. Pushing the cooking pan onto the stove however took most of the effort while the rest turned out to be easier. Dorumon kept an eye on the meat and eggs whom where cooking slowly while Miya and Ryoko managed to cut of some of the bread which they had found in one of the upper cupboards.

Soon their lunch was served and each of them started eating some of the food they had manage to make in teamwork. Ryoko sighed in delight, even if she had also eaten eggs for breakfast, this food just tasted like heaven. It was probably due to the fact that they had been so hungry that the food tasted even better though.

Their peaceful meal didn't last for long, the sound of flapping wings echoed through the house. Ryoko's face turned pale as she recognised this sound, even if she was used to this particular noise being less loud than it was at this moment. The noise got closer and closer, eventually the source of the sound was within the presence of both siblings and Dorumon. Ryoko's face paled even worse at the sight of the huge wasp like Digimon that had appeared in front of them.

"Ya want some?"

Dorumon casually asked him with a mouthful of food. The digimon however didn't seem to be to happy about this, and as a few more of his species appeared he started attacking both of the girls and Dorumon. Ryoko fled to the nearest hiding place she could find, she was terrified of insects and even if this one was a digimon she could care less. Insect was insect and that's it.

Miya and Dorumon had in the meantime followed Ryoko to her hiding place behind the refrigerator. Lucky for them the gap was small enough so the Digimon (now known better as Flymon due to Dorumon's explanation) couldn't fit through, meaning they would be safe for a little while.

"We can't stay here forever, you know?"

Miya once again was the voice of reason as she spoke, but her older sister didn't want to hear any of it. She just wanted to wait there and wait until the Flymon would leave them be. For Dorumon it was weird that someone who usually was so determined, was now trembling with fear for the angry Flymon. But Miya (as she knew Ryoko longer than today obviously) knew that ever since the day as a little kid that a beehive had fallen from the tree and the bees had started attacking Ryoko viciously, she had formed a phobia for bugs.

"I don't think I can take them on my own…. they are already in the Adult level not to mention that there's 3 of them"

Dorumon frowned in sadness while explaining the situation. Miya got the gist of what he was trying to say even if she didn't really understand what he meant with Adult level… it was probably some higher evolved form though, atleast that was the conclusion she took out of it. Even if she was young she was quite a bright thinker and in this situation all she needed to do was think up a plan for atleast getting them to flee from their current position. She looked at her sibling, and even though she was listening she wasn't really helping the situation due to her fear.

"We need to find a way to atleast flee from here, maybe you could distract them for a little bit Dorumon? In the meantime I'll try to get away from here with Ryoko."

The plan didn't sound bad at all, and so Dorumon nodded in agreement. With a sudden dash he ran from behind the refrigerator towards the middle of the kitchen firing a few iron spheres from it's mouth in different directions, confusing the 3 Flymon. That was their cue to run, Miya took Ryoko's arm and ran off as fast as they could, however out of the corner of her eye she saw how Dorumon got hit by one of the Flymon's tail. As Dorumon lied there motionlessly she stopped in her tracks, running towards their only friend in this for them still unknown world. She tried to help him up, but did not realise that all 3 Flymon were about to focus their attacks on Miya instead.

Something snapped inside of Ryoko. Yes, she was afraid of bugs and especially bees and wasps. But was that really worth the fact that these vicious Digimon were about to hurt the probably most important person whom was part of her life as well? Would she be able to live with herself if something happened to her dear little sister? Of course not! she had to get over this fear, she just had to. She ran, the fastest she could run. She took all of her courage and stood in front of Miya.

"Don't you dare hurt my sister! I don't care if you are insects and I don't care that I'm afraid! I couldn't ever forgive myself if Miya got hurt!"

She was ready to take the hit, that was for sure. Hearing those words from his partner, he just had to protect them. Her determination even though she was still somewhat trembling with fear, it inspired him. He wanted to protect the ones dear to him as well. Ryoko's device began to glow once again and Dorumon's shape changed to become larger. The siblings looked in amazement at the larger Dorumon with wings which they had learned to call Dorugamon. Both of them easily fit on his back, holding onto him tightly as he once again fired iron spheres in the direction of the Flymon. This time it was more effective though as the move seemed more powerful as ever. In the distraction he had caused, he quickly took off with both girls still holding onto his back. All they needed to do now was find the exit in which they succeeded, as Dorugamon flew off with them gently.

To be continued….


End file.
